Sakura's little Boy
by Momijirules
Summary: Her world has been taken and it will take every ninja she can find to help her get it back.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Sakura's Favorite Boy

No one ever questioned it, though all of the villagers know who the father was. Yuki was the spitting image of Sasuke. Well, mostly, except his hair was pink at night and blue in the day and his eyes were emerald green.

Truth be told, Sakura couldn't even remember how she conceived. It just seemed to happen. Tsunade said it was because the memory was so hurtful or sad or angry (she didn't really know) that Sakura suppressed it. But, that didn't matter to Sakura; her son was sweet and kind, not a hint of malice in his eyes. He possessed the Sharingan at this young age (he was 4) and she couldn't be prouder.

Sakura was now twenty; since the Akatsuki had destroyed Konoha she took time off every so often and taught her son basic ninja training. (The academy was the first place to go when Pain blew the place up and the city had yet to rebuild the thing).

Sakura could care less though. She had a son, a beautiful boy and it made her so happy. She never cried anymore (since she first found out she was pregnant) and always wore a sincere smile. Just for him, his smile could light up the darkest of places and every villager loved that about him.

Some people were still a little uncomfortable with another little Uchiha running around (seeing as the other two joined up with the same criminal organization and were bent on destroying Konoha). Sakura never gave it a first thought.

She and Yuki were walking hand in hand when Naruto came running up to them with Hinata right behind him. They both looked very panicked.

"SAKURA!" Naruto shouted, "PLEASE HELP US HINATA'S FATHER IS GOING TO FRY OUR ASSES, HE FOUND OUT WERE DATING!!!" Naruto grabbed Sakura's hands and a waterfall of tears were coming from his eyes.

Before Sakura could even offer her advice, and scolding for him swearing in front of her son. Yuki grabbed Hinata's arm and told her about marrying the Hokage's heir. She seemed dumbfounded at the idea but she took Naruto and went to the compound to confront her relationship with Naruto to her father.

"Geez Yuki! I can't even get a word in with you around all the time and you seem to be the best at everything. What am I going to do with you?" Sakura said once they left.

"I don't know mother? What would you like to do with me? I'm relatively small and portable and convenient for traveling!" Sakura gave him a weird look as she sighed and shook her head.

"Yuki, sometimes you can't say things just because they pop into your head okay?" Sakura bent down to meet her son at eye level. He look at her confused.

"What do you mean Mother?"

"I mean that, Hinata and Naruto are probably going to get a harsh time from Hina's father about them wanting to be bound in holy matrimony. Her father might disown Hinata if she does not comply with his wishes. That would be very hard on the both of them, not to mention Neji kun, Hina's cousin. If she were to be banished from the Hyuuga's, what do you think would happen between them? They started growing a bond and it would be severed due to protocol that would order him to shun her from their clan along with all the other Hyuuga's. I know you are young and most of the words you speak come from the heart, but sometimes it can be very troublesome to those around you okay?"

Yuki started to tear up and Sakura immediately regretted her words even though they were said with the kindest voice she had. "I'm sorry honey, don't cry." She picked the little boy up who spoke between hiccups.

"I thought that if they truly loved each other, they could over come the obstacles that stand in their way to happiness. Does that not matter to Hinata-sama's father? The happiness of his daughter? That makes me sad." Sakura smiled at the heart the little boy could possess when the occasion presented itself.

"He does care Yuki. Just as I care about you and the future life choices you will make. He just wants what is best for Hinata and he may not think Naruto fit's that role well enough. It's okay though. You are right about one thing." She stopped at a stall and bought him a lollypop which he sucked on immediately after his thanks to his mother and the shop vender.

"What am I right about Mother?" he asked, unsure.

"If Hinata and Naruto really care about each other. They will find a way to be together. If it is meant to be, it will be and Hinata's father will have to come to accept his daughter's decision."

"But what if he doesn't?" Yuki seemed worried over the matter greatly. He didn't want to be the reason for a broken bond between father and daughter.

"If he doesn't, he will have a hard time saying no to accepting the two when he meets his first grandchild. He will melt like ice cream in a desert" Yuki pondered his mother's words.

"So if I have children could I meet my father?" Sakura's smile faltered for a millisecond before replacing it with her usual grin.

"You will meet your father in time I am sure. Now, enough about all this nonsense. We have to pack for our vacation. Don't want to miss our reservations at the hot springs do we?"

"Of course not Mother."

* * *

They left, saying good bye too everyone and made there way through dense forest. They went on like that for half a day, until nightfall where they reached the Suna desert. They stopped at the inn for the night in hopes of reaching Suna at noon the next day. Yuki always put on a neutral, bored look whenever he left Konoha, he practiced it for when he was a real Ninja. By now, his hair had turned from it's Navy blue to a bubble gum pink, he loved the colour and always wanted to stay up and stare at his hair in the mirror. All throughout the night. Both he and Sakura loved the hair. But, she told him to sleep because of the long trip they'd have tomorrow. They were in for hell.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura and Yuki had arrived at the hot springs a day early. The two settled down in their joint rooms and then went down stairs for lunch. Yuki, after his meal, had already pranced off somewhere to give his thanks to everyone who worked at the inn. Apparently (as he told her), his conscience wouldn't let him hear the end of it if he didn't.

_Or… was it his other half? _Sakura pondered over the thought, she had already been informed about his multiple personality disorder but lord knows how many minds were shoved into his head. She let out a sigh when the management started to get annoyed with the boy.

"Yuki?" She called, the boy came up to her within a wink of an eye, "Ducky, you can't go bothering the nice workers all day long, why don't you go for a nap?" She suggested, hoping the little boy would head her words, he had never been one to listen to anyone. She was lucky if he listened to her.

"But Mother I-" he was interrupted by a finger on his lips. "Please Ducky, I've got some work to do and you need the sleep." Yuki crossed his arms with a defiant look on his face. Sakura felt uneasy when the look changed to an arrogant smirk. She rolled her eyes,_ so similar to him, the duck butt hair_ (incase your wondering, that's where his nickname came from but she didn't tell him that out loud) _that stupid smirk, and the way he sneaks up on people without making a sound or the-_.

Her train of thought was interrupted with his words, "what's in it for me?" Oh good lord Sasuke was going to die for having his son inherit that stupid attitude. _Well, if he ever finds out we HAVE a son, and doesn't kill me, or I don't kill him for me not knowing how the damn boy was conceived._

Sakura narrowed her eyes and said, "How about, if you are really good for the next few days, I will let you go into the men's hot springs by yourself. His eyebrow rose. Sakura had always been over protective and he could see that he wouldn't get anymore out of her. She was very tired herself from carrying Yuki most of the way there. He replied with a happy grin "DEAL!!" and ran up to his room to sleep. Sakura smiled. _Thank god we can compromise. _She thought, getting into bed for a long rest.

Her moment of bliss would be outlived by the next thing happening, team Hebi walked into the inn. Leading them was none other than Sasuke.

* * *

When the group had established their rooms (Karin with Juugo and Suigetsu with Sasuke, two beds per room of course). They set off to do what they wanted, Juugo went to bed while Karin decided to eat and Sasuke and Suigetsu went off to the hot springs. The sun had not fully set and Yuki's hair colour was still the same as his fathers. He snuck out to enjoy having a bath while his mother slept. He didn't want to get his hair wet after it was dark or the pink would change back into Blue. He liked the pink, like his eyes, they were a connection to his mother. He smiled and stepped into the hot pool that was only occupied by to others (can you guess who?)

Sasuke was dozing a little as Suigetsu swam around. He saw a little girl (or so he thought) get into the water, her pink hair intriguing. (Suigetsu not Sasuke) swam up to "her", the "girl" with "her" back to him.

"Hey, little girl, your baths are that way" he said pointing. To late though, the "girl" had already dunked underwater. "Hey!" Suigetsu said as the "girl" came up, this time with navy blue hair he once again began to talk as the "girl" turned to face him. "Listen to your elders would ya ki-HOLY FUCK IT'S A MINI SASUKE!!!"

Sasuke's eyes flew open.

……………………………………………..

Sasuke looked over at Suigetsu and sighed. _What the hell was he going on about this time? _Suigetsu looked annoyed, he was being ignored. Sasuke heard a protest and then something being lifted up and then more splashing. He opened his eyes; there really was a mini him right there. Outside he put on his usual nonchalant face, inside, he wanted to rip the head off the mother. _Shit, why do I have a son? Who's the mother? The boy looks exactly like me except for his emerald ey-…… Oh hell no. _

"Boy, what is your name?" it came out as more of a growl then a question. He was trying to see how the boy held his own, although a slight wave of shock over passed his for the briefest moments when he heard,

"Haruno Yuki"

"Age" this was a demand now, the boy knew how to copy his moves, and both of their faces were of seriousness. (Of course Suigetsu went to tell Karin and Juugo while this whole confrontation was going off).

"4". _It is possible that he is Itachi's son, depending on the time of conception. _

"Mother"

"Sakura Haruno, now will you stop asking me questions and put me down? I came here for a nice, quiet bath while my mother slept, and being held up like this makes my underarms hurt. Now, in the **normal **psychology of a parents head you should know that if my mother wakes up and comes in hear and castrates you for holding your son up and trying to see how well he 'holds his own'." (He used finger quotations while Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "And if you want a slim chance of hope, here, let me crush it for you. Considering you are one of the remaining Uchiha's, and the other (Tobi/Madara of the Akatsuki) and I have never met, nor do we have the same facial features, which leaves hmm who did you think? You and possibly your brother before you killed him. Well, no, seeing as my birthday is March thirty first, year of the dragon, that is impossible. (Well, with the time of death of Itachi), the time of conception happened a week after his death, remember? When you and the Akatsuki swept in and wiped out the entire being that is Konoha? Well, call this payback, now since I asked nicely, PUT ME DOWN!!!"

"Yuki???" they heard a worried voice outside of the springs. "Ducky please, where are you?" the two boys kept silent. They didn't want her coming into the men's bath. "Yuki, Yuki!!??", her cries became me urgent, they thought she was going to break down into tears. Yuki muttered something and Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Her whispered it into his ear, _"just wait, I'll say I told you so in advance before mother does something unintelligible". _

"YUKI I SWEAR TO GOD, IF YOU DON'T GIVE ME A REPLY, I WILL GO IN AND CASTRATE EVERY MAN IN THERE!!!!!!"

"Coming mom", he hopped out of his fathers arms (who was steaming by the way for the fact he was talked to like an idiot, that he had a son, that the voice he heard was Sakura's, the list went on. She was going to get hell tonight. He swore on it.

Yuki ran up to his mother, "I'm sorry, I went for a bath and you'll never guess what happened-"

"Sweetie, please put some clothes on, I need to go to collect some medicinal herbs here and I forget to today because I fell asleep. So please?"

"That was all you wanted to ask me mother? I could have stayed in the baths longer."

"I know, but I don't want you to drown, I got so scared when you didn't wake me and tell me. So I'll ask one more time before I get impatient-"

"Yes mother I'll go to bed" Yuki ran inside, towel around his waist.

"Now where were those herbs?" Sakura started to look, she went into the ornate garden. To bad she didn't see a very angry (but dressed) Sasuke following her.

"Sakura, care to explain something to me?" his voice was dripping with anger.

"Sasuke" her voice died a little as she felt a force pull her to a tree in the woods just out side of the inn. Her back was slammed against a tree. Her wrists were pinned above her while his feet covered hers. Sakura got very scared, she was a great ninja, but she knew her own strength. She could not beat him. His Sharingan turned on. Sakura began to quiver.

"Now from the beginning, why the hell do I have a son?" he was very upset. Sakura would have to dig up memories that she was not fond of. Ones she hid deep in her subconscious. Ones she never wanted anyone to ever know. _Did he not remember?_

* * *

"Sasuke, well isn't this a surprise! What brings you hear?" Sakura was making a pitiful attempt to lighten the mood; Sasuke just gave her a death glare. She sighed, "What do you want?"

"I want to know why I have a son, and wasn't told about him."

"Good lord, you know for someone who's supposed to be smart, your kind of an idiot" he squeezed her wrists, tightly "ow, fine, just let me go."

"No"

"Then I won't tell you"

"Sakura, you are trying my patience, I will hurt you."

"And if you KILL me, you'll be a single father who is an S-class criminal. Yuki will end up killing you, and it will be Itachi all over again. So LET GO!" Sasuke glared and released her legs; he tied her wrists with charka strings though.

"Talk"

"What there to say? I wasn't going to search high and low for a man I wasn't even certain was my sons father!"

"Then how did Yuki know?

"That boy is a genius, that's all I can say, look Sasuke, I don't even know how it happened, I was hoping that if I bumped into you, YOU'D know. 'Cause I sure as hell don't. It hurts even being around you now. I've cared about you since you and I first met, the only thing I had left of you was him. Like, I love him, I still love you, and you threw that away. So, screw it. I have your kid, get over it. You left me and the whole village. And on top of that, you joined the Akatsuki and ruined Konoha. So, let me go and I swear to god, if you ever approach either of s again I won't hesitate to kill you". By then, she was crying, Sasuke had a black expression on his face when he let go of the strings. Sakura looked him in the eyes and pressed her lips to his and left. That was probably the only time since Sasuke had left Konoha that he looked dumbfounded.

_Shit, I love her._


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura walked back to her room, tears coming down her face. _Shit, Yuki knows, we need to run away. With another Uchiha in the world, someone is bound to try and take him. Akatsuki. Probably. Where should we go? Who will take u-…..I know._

Sakura reached for her doorknob but someone had already beaten her to it,

"Yuki, let's go". The little boy nodded, his eyes starting to glow red. "Mask your chakra, we need to get out of here." Sakura took her son's hand.

"Where are we going? I know father may seem bad but he seems nice enough to me" Yuki was trying to act sweet and innocent.

"Don't play games with me, I don't need the guilt. Please, I promise you we can talk about it when we get to our destination." Yuki stopped walking and gave his mother a sharp look,

"Do you have any idea where said destination is?"

"Don't be all cocky with me, Yuki. And yes, I do know where our destination is." The two studied each other for the moment. His hair had turned fully pink, like Sakura's and his eyes had now faded from the sharingan he had on to his normal emerald. Even though those traits could make anyone see they were related, Yuki still looked exactly like his father.

"Fine, I'll be obedient, but the second we get to Suna I want a full explanation of you and HIM. No more secrets or I swear to god I'll GIVE myself to Akatsuki." Yuki saw his mothers face change from approval to confusion and then to shock, all in one sentence.

"How did you know our destination?"

"I'm skilled mother, I'm a genius. And yes, I will stop talking so we can hurry. Let's go" _Father, if you did hear that conversation, you'd better be at Suna even BEFORE we arrive._ Yuki took off with his mother, who was scared for the safety of her son, they needed to get there before anyone else knew where they were.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Gaara had received word that Sakura was heading for Suna. He had got his paper work done early to meet her at the gate.

Sakura arrived with yuki sleeping on her back. _ For a so-called genius that boy can not stay up past 8:30._

"Sakura-san, welcome" Sakura smiled at the Kaekage and put a finger to her lips. He gave her a look of confusion and she turned round to show him the sleeping child on her back. He nodded and escorted her to the Kazekage tower and had her place her son on the couch in the room next to his office.

"Tell me Sakura, what brings you here to Suna? With your son no less, shouldn't you be enjoying your vacation and then heading back to Konoha? I didn't realize you made a detour." Gaara raised a non-existent eyebrow and looked at the woman sitting before her.

Sakura was in turmoil. She was so scared she went to the first person who could help her without hesitation. But, did she really want to rat out the father of her kid? She sighed and looked at the Kazekage with pleading eyes,

"I can't tell you. I need your help though" she said finally.

"Oh? And how can I possibly help without knowing the problem?" Sakura made no response, she looked away in shame. "Sakura, you can tell me if it is really that important. If you don't want it to, this conversation will not leave this room. Nor will any of the information you share with me."

"…. Sasuke found out about Yuki. He was at the same hot springs as us and now I'm positive he's tracking us down."

Gaara looked at her, his face impassive but his eyes in confusion.

"…..What?"

"Gaara, I really need your help. Suna is a great place to hide Yuki so I can go after Sasuke. I'm afraid his temper will get the best of him and he'll hurt Yuki. Please Gaara, please keep Yuki safe. Protect him for me please! He is my whole world. I can't let him be hurt."

"Sakura, surely you can take him back to Konoha though, right? I mean, Sasuke is strong but not that strong. Can't the other ninja of your village help you keep him safe?" Gaara didn't want to hurt Sakura with his words but he was being logical.

"Gaara! You don't get it! He is not the only one who knows of Yuki's existence." Gaara looked at her a little shocked by her outburst. "Then tell me Sakura, I need to know in order to protect the child"

"Yuki, he's special."

"I know that Sakura, he's a genius."

"No, not just that….. Yuki, he's mastered the first level of Sharingan. The Akatsuki know and are after him. Konoha is the first place they'll look. It was already my intention of bringing Yuki here. Just, not right now. Tsunade already knows that he and I would disappear some time this year to come here. She is the only person in Konoha who knows. If that is so, everyone will think we just disappeared. I can take care of my son here in peace. It was bound to happen, but sooner than expected now that Sasuke found out. Gaara, if you can hide Yuki here, I know that he had already tried to contact his father before we left the springs, if we can hide Yuki here and Sasuke can't find him, the Akatsuki won't come looking. Will you help?"

Gaara studied the girl before him. Being one of the closest friend to Tsunade, he knew what she said was true, now, what should he do?

"Sakura, the world must think the two of you will never see them again. You are to be thought of as dead. Your true names, true identities, forgotten. Can you do that?" Gaara looked at her, his eyes were piercing.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Hi Guys!!! LOOK, I'M DONE AFTER SO LONG!! (Well, just this chapter but whatever) I'm very sorry for the delay. See you all later.!!!**

**MOMI**


	4. Chapter 4

"Yes, I can handle that" Sakura was scared, she wanted to cry, but thinking of her son made her stronger. Gaara stared into her eyes, he had mixed feeling about Sakura staying here, partly because he was in love with her, but was worried for her safety. Ino had already rejected his feelings, Shikamaru broke up with Temari the minute he started feeling something for Ino. The two had been happily together ever since. God, if she were here, they might be able to start a relationship again, get married, have children, kill Sasuke together…… whoa, his mind went into weird mode. Gaara once again tried to focus on what Sakura was saying, she was giving him her thanks and begging him to get word out to Tsunade about their plans. He put the mental footnote in the back of his mind and his thoughts immediately drifted to Sakura's lips, _i wonder how those feel to kiss?_ Their talk continued, both of them completely oblivious to the boiling mad man outside.

_Why the fuck is he staring at her like that?!_ Sasuke's mind was in over drive. He found the little track his son had left and followed the pair to Suna. He'd sat outside the window of the Kazekage's office listening to the conversation the two adults were having. He of course notices the lust filled glances Gaara tried to hide from the pink haired girl, but Sasuke noticed, and was boiling, he had no idea why either. _ He should not look at another man woman._ Sasuke needed to get them both out of their, he'd do it simply by taking his son and making Sakura follow. She would never willingly leave the boy in his care. He got up and jumped to the roof and took off.

"Thank you so much, once again, for letting Yuki and I stay in Suna. We will not disturb you in the least. If worst comes to worst, we'll leave and you'll never have to deal with us again." Sakura meant every word she was saying to the Kazekage.

"No, no" was his reply, "I should thank you; it'll be nice to have such a good medical nin here. My sister will show you to your house once we get it sorted out. I'll let you know in advance though; the Kage's are al meeting soon to discuss the situation with Hebi and the Akatsuki. I'll need you to be very aware of yourself and your son during the time I'm gone. If there is any sign of danger, I want you and him to run, go that?"

"But Gaara-"

"No," he cut her off, "the village can be handled if the Akatsuki comes to get you, but, if you're here, they'll ruin the village. For both your sake and the sake of these villagers, it would be safer for you to run then stay here, ok?" His tone was one of authority. Sakura nodded, "and I will have some arrangements made for other places you can go and be safe should you need to flee with your son, alright?"

"Thank you Gaara, your efforts mean the world to me and my son." Sakura once again implored.

"I don't mind in the least, but for now, take your son and I will have Temari find you a vacant house. I do need to leave as I have a meeting but Temari will be here shortly." Gaara made a quick bow and left the room quietly. Sakura went to the other room and found her sleeping son on the couch. His hair was so very similar to his father's. She tried not to think of Yuki's conceiving. She'd had a special healer block out the memory for some reason or another, she could not remember why, she would see the lady every six months to have another seal placed on the memory, but since she was in hiding she couldn't see the lady anymore. Although Sakura knew not why she had to block the memory, she knew it was for utmost importance. Sakura shook her head as she scooped her little boy up.

"Geez, he's getting heavier by the minute" she said to herself. A soft chuckle made her turn to her left, her heart frozen. She sighed as Temari appeared into view.

"Hello Sakura, it's been a while" the Sand Konoichi smiled. Sakura gave a smile back as she shifted her son to rest on her hip to give Temari a one handed hug,

"It's great to see you Temari, how are you doing?" the question was one she wished to take back remembering her recent breakup with Shikamaru.

"I've been better." Temari shrugged.

"I'm sorry about you and Shika." She said a little sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it. I kind of knew he was slipping away before he left. Besides, hearing that he and Ino have already set a wedding date makes me a bit happy." Sakura gave her a look of confusion; Temari smiled and explained, "Whenever I brought up marriage or kids, he'd immediately change the subject, I'm happy he has found someone he wants to spend the rest of his life with."

"Well, I'll say you're taking this a LOT better then I thought you would in all honesty. If I didn't know any better I would think you've found another man-" Sakura began to laugh at the though until she saw the blush creeping on Temari's face. "You DID find another man! You little sneak, tell me, tell me, tell me!!!"

"I have to get you two to your house now, let's go." Temari walked from the room still blushing, Sakura quietly interrogating her. They walked through the streets, the night air felt good on Sakura's face. She continued to prod the silent Sand konoichi with questions, Temari finally gave up, exasperated. "Look, I don't know if we're going anywhere with the relationship yet." Sakura snorted,

"The big rock on your hand says other wise" Temari opened her mouth to speak but Sakura continued, "I'm not oblivious you know. Give me some credit, I'm not an idiot. Come on, tell me who the lucky man is." Temari sighed and unlocked the door to an empty house. She led Sakura inside and turned on the lights to the living room. Sakura put Yuki on the couch, locked the door behind her and proceeded to follow Temari in the kitchen who was putting on tea.

"I'm not supposed to be in a relationship right now so you can't say anything." Temari told her as she sat at the table with Sakura waiting for the kettle to boil. "Gaara said that we are too strained because of Akatsuki and Hebi that getting into a relationship again will just put the village in jeopardy. But, he's so sweet and caring, and we want to get married. God, I wish I could see him!"

"WHO!!!!???? I'm dying here!"

"……..Kiba"

"KIBA??!! REALLY?!" Temari nodded, "You and Shika only broke up like, six and a half months ago. You two want to get married?" Sakura got up to the kettle and poured them both a cup of tea.

"Well…. He was dating Ino at the time and we both happened to have ended up at the same bar at the same time when both our currents squeezes dumped us for each other. We kind of hit it off. Kiba only proposed to me about a week ago while I was working on the next Chunin exam in Konoha. We both know it's a bit early but we're not going to get married for a while. Kiba, his dog instincts told him he needed people to know I was not free game" Temari giggled, "He's so sweet and laid back, he really enjoys my company and my opinion. Shikamaru heard me speak when I had a conversation with him, but sometimes he wasn't listening, you know?" Sakura nodded, "Anyway, I better be going now, Yuki needs to get into a proper bed. His room is on the main floor, just to the left, the master is on the top. I gotta go, thanks for the tea." Temari stood up and hugged Sakura good bye.

"Thanks for coming, I hope you and Kiba work out, he's a great guy and I bet you two really do hit it off. I'll let you know, I do want to be at the wedding." Sakura lead her to the front door.

"No problem, you'll be the first person I'll invite. Yuki can be the ring bearer, although I think he might hold a huge grudge against me if I put him in a tux."

"Ha-ha, you're right, see you Temari, thanks for all your help today."

"Bye." Sakura shut the door and locked it behind her, she walked over to the couch and saw a very sleepy and annoyed boy trying to sit up without falling back to sleep on her couch.

"Mother, you're too loud. How am I ever going to get a gratifying sleep with all your female gossip? It's not good for my growth development." Yuki held up his arms, even if he was a genius, he was still four years old, he liked to be carried. Sakura reached down and picked him up,

"Ooof, you're getting a little big to be carried around all the time, don't you think?" Sakura walked down the hall with her currently pink haired son and placed him in his bed. She tucked him in and kissed him good night. "I love you"

"Yes mother." Sakura shook her head and closed the door. Yuki would not tell her he loved her unless it was a special occasion, other then that, he refused. It mattered little to Sakura, she knew her son loved her. She walked back to the kitchen to pour herself another glass of tea. Their clothing was going to be delivered to their house the next morning so Sakura borrowed some clothes from Temari. She crawled into the somewhat large night shirt and snuggled into bed. she turned on the reading lamp next to her and continued the latest book she was reading. Sakura almost pit up her last sip when a voice disturbed her calm.

"Hello Sakura, I see you've settled in nicely." The voice came from the door way. She looked up and saw Sasuke standing there. She reached for her kunai when she realized they were with the rest of her stuff that hadn't arrived yet.

"Sasuke, why are you here?" Her tone was cold she tried to hide her fear. "How did you find us so fast?"

"Our brilliant son left me a trail, he took a shirt of yours and tied it to branches about every mile to Suna. He's smart, and he wanted me here. I can see why, not knowing who your father is and by chance meeting him only to have him ripped away by an over bearing mother."

"Shut up Sasuke, you know nothing." Sakura got out of bed and walked towards the window, her eyes never leaving his dark handsome face.

"You have no right Sakura, I didn't even know I had a son." He flashed over to her and pinned her against the wall, his eyes showed anger.

"you're an S- class criminal, my plan was you'd never meet your son, ever!"

"Hn" she looked into his cold and stony eyes, she felt a pang of guilt but quickly pushed it aside.

"Why are you here?" She tried to change the subject, only infuriating him more, his grip on her wrists grew tighter.

"I'm here to see my son, I'm here to protect him. Something you are doing a horrible job of."

"What the hell does that mean?!" Sakura challenged. He let her go and took a step back, trying not to do anything stupid, he gave her a look of malice.

"if I could find out where you hid within three hours of you leaving me, how long do you think it will take the Akatsuki?"

"Shut up! You can not say what is best for Yuki! I raised him, I was the one who protected him, and now you come along telling me I suck at it?! Fuck you!"

"He will come with team Hebi, we will keep him safe." He did not put it like a question, it was a statement.

"You. Can. Not. Have. Him!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed and pushed passed him and raced to Yuki's room, Sasuke hot on her heels. She slammed the door open to an unsuspecting four year old and she scooped him up, blankets and all and held him to her chest.

"Mom?! What's going on?!" Yuki asked, very scared. Sasuke entered the room and shot Sakura a disdainful look.

"Sakura, give him to me. Now." His voice was icy and commanding.

"NO!" she held the boy tighter to her.

"Mother, what does he want?" Yuki was very confused, this was not how his parents were supposed to handle this situation. Yuki wriggled out of Sakura's arms and toddled as proudly as a four year old could to his father. "I'm staying with my mother, there is no question there. You know, in your mind, how feeble minded that idea is. I have a 12% survival rate with team Hebi if I'm with you only three days. Be sensible. I'm going back to bed, you and mother are going to work this out before my temper piques." Sasuke gave his son an icy glare, Yuki returned it with his own without a flinch.

"Hn." Sasuke stalked out of the room, Sakura followed not before telling Yuki to stay alert while he slept. Sakura walked upstairs to her room, Sasuke was waiting for her. She snapped.

"Don't take my son from me, he's the only thing that matter's to me anymore." Sakura barley whispered, she broke into tears. She fell to the floor as sobs racked her body. Sasuke didn't expect this reaction. Yuki really did mean a hell of a lot to her. Sasuke walked over to the girl and picked her up, his face still holding his unemotional façade. He sat on the bed and held her, she grabbed his shirt and continued to let the tears stream. He rocked her as if she were a child and kissed the top of her head. Despite their rocky past, he still held deep feelings for the Konoichi, as she did for him. The problem was, neither let the other know about their feelings, making it impossible to fully love each other.

Sakura fell to sleep, Sasuke leaned his head back against the head board and continued to hold Sakura, he didn't want her to wake. It became of a sort of an unspoken constitution between the two of them, Yuki was not to be taken from his mother, and Sasuke was not to leave Yuki and Sakura for long periods of time. The rules were in place as Sakura began to fully develop her new identity in Suna. Sasuke hid in the day, often going other places with team Hebi, none of his team spoke of his son or the mother of the child. Even Karin, as stupid, and awful as she was, held her tongue about the subject.

It was about this time that Sasuke had left on a "mission" of some sorts for over a week with his team. Sakura was putting the final touches on the Kazekage's departure for the meeting with the five Kages. Sasuke went to check on his son and "the girl" as he referred to Sakura now, after his hiatus for over a week. He expected his usual, to go to the house and see his son, see "the girl" and leave after a while only to return the next night. What he found instead was a destroyed house with a hysterical Sakura balled up in the corner of Yuki's bedroom. Sasuke dropped his emotional mask, he ran over to Sakura and scooped her up,

"Where is our boy?" He looked at her urgently,

"H-he w-was t-t-taken." She cried and screamed, Sasuke put her down on the beaten up couch and punched a hole through the nearest wall to vent his outrage. Sakura stuttered out,

"I-I tried the best I c-c-could. I-I couldn't hold them o-o-off." She cried again and Sasuke sat by her side, he was slipping up and at the moment he didn't care. He gently grabbed Sakura's face between his thumb and his four finger and asked,

"Who took him? The Akatsuki?" His voice was full of rage, but Sakura shook her head, it wasn't the Akatsuki, "Who was it Sakura?" his voice had frozen over.

"I-It was the H-Hokage, D-Danzo; D-D-Danzo came and took him."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

**So….. How was that??!! I was catching up on the latest Naruto chappies an inspiration HIT ME!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So now I have a direction with the story, I truly thought I'd never write another chappie because it was a dead story, but no. It isn't dead,,,,,, IT'S ALIVE!!!!!!! Woot me. Are we wooting me? We should be wooting me by reviewing, how does that sound? Huh? HUH???? Kk, see you next chappie, I should have another one soon cause it's Christmas break and I have nothing 2 do w/h my time. Bye Bye!! Review Review!!!**

**MOMI**


	5. Chapter 5

**JUST before we kick off a new chappie (one moment pls)**

**READ CAUSE THIS IS IMPORTANT TO THE STORY LINE !!!!!!!**

**Anyway, I was writing my other story and I thought, huh, wouldn't it be cool if I intertwined the two stories? So, that's what I did, it is still in the early stages, but think of it as…… an early epilogue to this story, kind of a spin off, but with other main characters. It'll also explain a past about her and Ino in this chappie. I think It'll be cool, and it's a good way to mooch off for more reviews ;) Anyway, you don't HAVE to read the other story, it might totally confuse you, or you'll want to read it after this story is finished, I dunno. Either way, do think of it as an "after story" to this one. I think some of you will really like it **** It's call "Ino my dear" if anyone is interested. (P.S. It also might form ANOTHER spin off to Tenten and Neji. For those of you who are lost now, I'm interlinking a bunch of stories, I think it'll be fun). ANYWAY!!! By for now, read, review, go to the bathroom, pick your nose, whatever. Just enjoy. I do this for you guys, not me. **

**MOMI**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

"Sasuke, what are we going to do?!" Hysteria finally over, Sakura was pissed. She was pissed because she wasn't strong enough to save her boy and now Sasuke was about to tear head off and possible Sakura's too.

"Shut up" He paced through the house. Sakura snapped her head up,

"Go. Fuck. Your. Self." She absolutely seethed anger, "Or how about, we let Orochimaru fuck you instead, I know you like tha-" She walked right up into his face and said that. He pulled of his katana and placed it on her neck. Just as fast, she did the exact same thing with her kunai.

"Oh, did I make you angry?" She taunted, his glare screamed death if she continued her teasing, "Pour boy, I love how you're more concerned about killing me then you are about saving your own son." She pulled away from him and grabbed her duffel bag from the wardrobe. Sakura then sighed, only a day ago did she finish unpacking all of her stuff into the house and now she had to pull most of it back out.

"Where the hell are you going?" Sasuke followed her every move with his eyes. He thought of over a hundred different ways to kill her using his bare hands and the coffee table. What frustrated the hell out of him was the fact that he could end her life in an instant but, he didn't want to. That is what pissed him off the most about Sakura, the fact that he loved her too much to kill her.

"I am going to get help. I need to save my son, and for that, I need more help then just you," Sakura flew around the room picking up random articles of clothing and shoving them in the bag, "that is, if you are actually going to help. Lord knows you might endanger yourself in the process! So of COURSE YOU CAN'T HELP HIM!!!" Sakura screeched, hysteria once again building up inside her. She turned on him and began to beat her fists against his chest. He grabbed her wrists and pulled her into a tight embrace. She cried, she cried more and more as he held her. why was she doing this again? Why couldn't she control herself? Why was she crying like this?

"I want my boy. I love him, he's all I've got!!!!" Sasuke sat her down on the couch and grabbed her duffel bag and then her hand, he tugged on it gently toward the door, "W-w-what a-are y-you d-d-doing?"

"We have to go, to Shikamaru, and then to Konoha. We need to get help, you're right. But, one thing is for sure. Sakura-" He made her look straight into his eyes, "This rescue is not going down without me. We are going to do this together, even if it means just the two of us." She nodded and took a deep breath.

"We have to get Yuki back before they reach the meeting place or else there is no telling what danger's we will face. We can't hold all the Kage's off with all those powerful nin surrounding them without endangering ourselves or Yuki. Let's move fast, they only have a few hours on us."

Sasuke nodded, silently aware of Sakura's sudden change in attitude, but this change would not last long.

Come now. Let's go" he lead her to the door and they both took off, to Shikamaru.

* * *

The trip to Konoha wasn't awkward. That was weird to them, for all three of them. Shikamaru had not expected this just after his wife had left with her brother's to the Kage meeting. _And I thought I'd get some time away from Temari. What stupid thinking that was. How in the hell did I even get myself into this?_

_Flashback:_

_Shikamaru was sitting in his house, finally happy for some peace and quiet. His wife was starting to get on his nerves about a baby. What the hell did she have to do bringing up his sperm count? It's not like it was his fault or anything. SHE was the one that was 'malfunctioning' not him. A sudden pounding on his door chased away his current thoughts. He stood up and sighed and opened the door, very confused and defensive about the sight he saw. What looked like a recently crying Sakura was being held by an angry Sasuke. This, led him to believe that this was a hostage situation, Sakura was kidnapped by Sasuke and he brought her to him. The question now was, why? _

"_Sasuke, let go of Sakura, now." His voice was firm as he pulled a bunch of ninja stars out from his back pouch. Sasuke gave a flash of annoyance and Sakura looked confused._

"_Shikamaru, w-we need y-you h-help." It was now Shikamaru's turn to look confused,_

"_We?__ Who is 'we' exactly? _

"_Sasuke and I, we need your help. Please." He put down his stars and tentatively let the two into his home. _

"_Okay, what troublesome mess have you two gotten yourselves into?" He rubbed his head and walked toward the living room._

"_We can't stay long Shika. We need to go to Konoha and we need your help persuading the other's." Sasuke didn't say anything, Sakura could do all the talking for him, for now at least. He distanced himself from the two and stayed close to the door. _

"_Why is it so important? Why is Sasuke here with you?" Shikamaru was still not quite certain about what he was seeing infront of him. For as long as he knew Sakura after Sasuke had taken his leave of absence, she had an uncontrollable hatred for the stoic teen. And now, here they were, together, in his living room. _

_The story was told over again and without another word the three headed off. _

* * *

Sighing once again, Shikamaru continued to run through the trees, a little uneasy about going to Konoha. His thoughts were on whether or not one miss Ino Yamanaka had returned to the village after her untimely disappearance only a few years prior to now.

They made it to Konoha late into the night, sneaking Sasuke in was simple. Sakura hopped through the quiet and deserted night, stopping only once to look at a forlorn compound near the Kazekage's building. _Ino. _If there was one friend she needed right now it was her. Though Ino was thought to be dead, considering how she just up and left only a month after Shikamaru had married Temari. The fight the two had only hours before her disappearance had not helped her friend's internal debate as to whether or not she should really go.

_Flashback_

_Sakura knocked on her friend's door and waited nervously, for the news she was bringing to her best friend. She was pregnant!! How in the hell had she gotten herself in this situation?! Oh yeah! By sleeping with Sasuke! At the time, she had just had her memories wiped for safe keeping their passion, but Sakura had just found out about this little issue only 30 minutes prior to her going to Ino's home. _

"_INO!!!! OPEN UP!!!! Please it is really important!!!" Sakura screamed, Ino opened the door and took one look at the rosette,_

"_What do you want? I'm a little busy." By busy, Ino meant she had hauled herself up in her room crying the past month because of Shikamaru. Sakura hardly noticed as she went into Ino's house and flopped down on the couch, _

"_Ino?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_I'm pregnant." _

"…_.huh?"_

"_I'm pregnant" she repeated, as if it were like saying, my hair is pink._

"_Oh" Right now, this was funny. This was hysterical to Ino but, knowing Sakura was about to have a massive cry fest, she held in her laughter._

"_I'M PREGNANT!!! HOW THE HELL COULD THIS HAPPEN?! WHY DID I LET THIS HAPPEN? INO!!!! HELP ME!!!" Sakura began to pace, Ino walked from the room and came back with tea, for the both of them. She set it down with a sigh,_

"_Who's the father?" He question was almost tired, she just didn't have it in her to be shocked. _

"…_Sasuke" Sakura sniffled and took a sip of her tea. Waiting for Ino to scream._

"_hm." She herself took a sip of tea and watched as Sakura's face turned from one of distress to annoyance._

"_You know, Uchiha? The one who is an S-class criminal? You do know him right?"_

"_Yup."_

"_I was expecting a bit more of a reaction out of you!" Sakura placed her cup down on the saucer relatively hard. This got Ino going herself. _

"_Well what am I supposed to say?! You just barging in here on my life, ONLY when you have a problem. Well what about ME!? Where the HELL HAVE YOU BEEN FOR ME THIS PAST MONTH, HUH?!" Ino got up and yelled. Sakura following suit,_

"_What DO YOU MEAN?! I'VE SEEN YOU! TALKED ABOUT YOUR PROBLEMS!! I'M NOT THAT SELFISH!!"_

"_OH YEAH?! WHERE WERE YOU WHEN I NEEDED YOU THE MOST!? Y'KNOW, AFTER SHIKA'S WEDDING, WHEN I SAT HERE CRYING!!?? YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL I'VE BEEN DOING SINCE THAT WEDDING?! CRYING!!!"_

"_OH SHUT. UP. MISS HIGH AND MIGHTY!! I WAS HERE FOR YOU!! REMEMBER THREE WEEKS AGO? WE HAD A WHOLE DAY PLANNED!!"_

"_WHICH YOU MISSED!!!! PROBABLY TO GO FUCK THE UCHIHA AND GET YOURSELF KNOCKED UP!!!!"_

"_You know what Ino? Go. To. Hell." With that Sakura stomped out of the house, slamming the door behind her. _

_End flashback_

That was the last time she had seen Ino. Boy, did she regret what went down. That whole month was a blur and she didn't even think to go see how her best friend was doing. To shake the bad memory from her head, she decided to bring up another thought now that the three had gone into the safe haven that was Sakura's house in Konoha.

"So Shikamaru, how are you and Ino doing?" Shikamaru looked at her ludicrously. So, she decided to fill him in on the details about her conversation with Temari.

"Temari told me that after you two split, you went with Ino and Temari ended up getting engaged to Kiba. A little weird choice wise, but how is it working out for you?"

It was now feeling awkward as BOTH Shikamaru and Sasuke were looking at her weirdly. She took a moment to pause and think about what she was saying.

"……Wait, you are with Ino, right?" she tried to make sense of her memory now.

"No…Sakura, I haven't seen Ino since I got married to Temari, and I haven't divorced Temari. Are you feeling okay?" Both boys looked at her with concern, (Shikamaru with a lot more concern actually showing on his features then Sasuke but both were still concerned) Sakura paused for another moment before a harsh realization fell on her.

"I-it didn't happen. Well, it did but, what the hell?" she looked at Sasuke,

"We were in Suna before this right?" He gave a stoic nod, "And Yuki DID get kidnapped there right?" another nod.

"They had this set up all along!! They screwed with my thoughts!!!!!! Geez, Danzo must be farther ahead then we thought. We won't be able to reach them in time before they head off to the mountain!!!!"

"Sakura, what are you saying?" Sasuke's look made her take a deep breath and clear the air,

"I'm saying, the nin screwed with my thoughts thinking that Temari had split with Shika and had gotten engaged with Kiba. This can only mean they took Shizu before you came and replaced it with one of their own nin. We didn't even notice!!" She shook her head, feeling like a horrible mother.

"Then what was the point in returning? How do we even know it was Danzo's men?" Shikamaru still needed Sakura to fill in the rest of the blanks,

"A few must have returned to stir up the place and get their ninja out. I'm positive they used Danzo's more inexperienced men for the job considering how they said they needed to report back to him while they thought I was unconscious. No real ninja would screw up like that."

"Good point, this can only mean they have a few days on us, not hours. We are going to need a LOT more ninja for this job then originally anticipated. We need to move fast, we don't even know why Danzo has Yuki." Shikamaru got up and walked to the door, "I'll go talk to the guys around town, see if I can get any recruits for the job. Sakura, you grab the girls. Sasuke, I would strongly recommend you round up your team. We need all the help we can get."

With that, all three whisked from Sakura's home, in search for help.

* * *

**Well kiddies!!!! Another chappie successfully completed! Now, about the Temari and Sakura thing, after I decided to mix my two stories together, I realized the mistake I made about Temari and Shika being split. It couldn't happen in order for both stories to make ANY sense, so I hope this cover up was a good one. Any hoodles, I'm gonna stop typing do to the weakness of my fingers (I wrote this all in one sitting, bear in mind, I'm a REALLY slow typer) HAVE FUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**MOMI **


	6. Chapter 6

Tenten and Hinata sat unsure of what to think.

"So Sasuke is the father?" Hinata asked tentatively.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "That's not the POINT! The point is for some dumb reason or another, Danzo took Yuki and is taking him to lord knows where! I really need your help getting him back!"

"Why don't you ask the Hokage? Isn't she the one you are supposed to go to for this kind if situation?" Tenten did want to help, but was unsure as to why Sakura wouldn't take the problem directly to the top.

"Because Sasuke is helping. He and his team are going to be searching too and if Tsunade found out she would be more concerned about taking Sasuke then should would about finding Yuki. Now please, I don't have much time, will you help me?" Sakura bowed low to the ground in the Hyuuga compound and wordlessly the other two girls gave each other a look.

"While I am here, I will go ask for Neji's help. There is no way he would listen to you or Sasuke" Tenten turned on heal to the other part of the house.

"I will pack your stuff up and we will all meet up at the Southern Gate okay?" Hinata replied and Tenten gave a wave behind her. This left Sakura smiling in the front entry. She followed Hinata up to her room while Tenten knocked on Neji's door.

"Hyuuga sempai?" Since a small incident a little over a year ago which involved Tenten getting her heart secretly broken, she began to address Neji more formally. This in turn, made Neji so incredibly frustrated he avoided all contact with Tenten outside mission work.

"You may enter" Tenten took a hesitant step inside the teen's very large room. She had always envied the Hyuuga, his room was twice the size of the apartment she had. She shook her head, getting her thoughts back to where they needed to be.

"Hyuuga sempai, there is a situation and your attention to it would be greatly appreciated." She tried not to blush as he sat on his couch with only pants on and very damp hair. The book he was reading was one on battle tactics.

"Is this an order from the Hokage?" he asked, not looking up from his book.

"No, this is a private matter that is unknown to her and is wanted to be kept a secret. You are trusted and therefore asked to participate."

"if it is not known or allowed by the Hokage I will not participate." He waved a hand signaling she could go but she tromped over to him and snatched the book out of his hands.

"Neji" He looked up when she spoke to him this time. 'Neji' hadn't been used in a long time. He knew she was serious now. "Sakura's son has been taken by Danzo. We need your help to figure out why and to get her toddler back. Or do you want the death of a five year old on your hands?" she leaned very close to him when she said that.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him when she tried to leave. His voice was stoic and deadly, "I am a just man and do what is right for my friends. Do not think so highly of yourself and how terrible I am if I do not know the consequences of what could possibly happen if I was not there. Wait for me downstairs, I will get my things."

Tenten felt badly about her words to the boy but put them in the back of her mind when she saw Hinata and Sakura still there.

"I thought you two were going to wait for us at the gates, why are you still here?"

"We thought we'd wait, your conversation wouldn't take long as we don't have time to waste. Is he coming?" Sakura asked , throwing a backpack to Tenten.

"Yes I am" the girls looked up at the boy, now fully dressed, making his way to the door with a backpack of his own over his shoulder.

They left the house and discreetly made there way to the gates. Sakura couldn't help but notice the few glances shared between Neji and Tenten. Despite the situation they were in, Sakura allowed herself to smile.

The scene infront of them though made her outright laugh as she came across the other ninja waiting for their arrival and holding back an angry Naruto from a bored Sasuke.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR KNOCKING UP SAKURA YOU BASTARD!!!!" Sakura laughed even harder, not being able to help herself at the sight of her closest friends gathered around waiting to put their lives on the line for her son.

"Naruto take a chill pill please. This is not the time and if you continue with this nonsense you will find you won't be able to come on this mission due to all the bruises you have received from me. Now come on, lets plan this sucker out."

They agreed to plan outside of Konoha because if someone caught them sitting around with a map and a few missing ninja, they might have some trouble with the ANBU.

Once far enough outside of the gates, Sakura plopped herself down in a small clearing, most of the other's following suit creating a big circle.

"Okay, we have found out that Danzo is headed to the Kage Summit for a meeting about the Akatsuki." Shikamaru started.

"Why is he going to the Summit and not the old Bat?" Naruto asked interrupting.

"He is going in her stead because the Hokage has fallen ill, that probably being the reason it was so easy to leave Konoha without anyone really noticing."

"But why would he take Yuki to the Summit? What use does he have with the boy around like, six other Kage's?" Kiba asked, once again Shika was interrupted.

He sighed and collected his self before continuing. "Yuki was taken to the Summit most likely because Sasuke would follow." He waited for it to click with the other's but only two or three got it, so Shikamaru continued, "If Sasuke goes into the Kage Summit with six amazing ninja plus their bodyguards, what do you think the likely hood of him getting out alive is?"

"He wouldn't?" Naruto asked.

"that's right Naruto, he wouldn't" The Konoichi chuckled at how Shikamaru was talking to Naruto as if he were a toddler.

"Oh. Well what does it matter killing off Sasuke?" Naruto, the idiot, with fifty billion questions.

"It matter's" Neji started, "because Sasuke is by name, part of the Akatsuki, and he is one of the last of the Uchiha line. Now with a successor, who can pass down the Sharingan, there is no more logical reason to keep Sasuke around. If Yuki grows up to be a good man, what point will it be to have a killer around to pass it on, when there could be a better option?"

"I am right here you do know that, right?" Sasuke gave Neji a look. He gave one back and the tension grew. Tenten started to cough violently, causing everyone's attention to gaze on her.

"Oh my god" she said between coughs. "The testosterone here is vile" She then stopped coughing immediately and the konoichi found themselves head over heels with laughter.

An annoying voice that could only be Sasuke's faithful servant began, "Sakura, you really suck at being a mom don't you?" This got the Konoichi to shut up immediately and Sakura directed the devil glare to Karin. "That doesn't seem very motherly of you. If I were his mother I wouldn't be wasting my time here laughing about."

"Well then it's a good thing you aren't his mother." Sakura stared at her coldly, "Karin, shut up yourself. At the moment, I am allowing myself a distraction before I take off someone's head. And that could very well be yours. We know that Danzo has no leverage against us if Yuki is dead. Even though he can be a bastard, he would not sacrifice a young life with such a powerful gift just to kill another. That is madness. So I might be terrible, but I am just doing what I can to keep myself sane. I have to trust that Danzo would not hurt my son. Yuki is bright, I have taught him basic defense, and knowing his IQ, he'll be smart enough to know when to talk, and when to shut up. Just as you should. Now, back to business, Shikamaru, what's that plan?"

"We will infiltrate through the back. I stole the blue prints of the Summit from Shizune, if we hurry, we can make it just as the meeting commences. I hope you all have some clothes that are nice and warm or else you will die in the cold.

The Kage summit is always protected, two or three of us will be sent to the front, they will be decoys. That means raise hell. Once the attention of the ninja and the Kage's have been obtained, stand down. Don't try and fight anymore or else you will end up dead. Two will enter through the back at this time and look for clues on Yuki's location. The rest of us will jump on the unsuspecting ninja and Kage's that have our two or three men and get to Danzo. I don't care who else is there, if you see your dead father or something tell them to wait.

Your goal is **Danzo. **Once he is caught, the interrogation begins. It will be a hostage situation so I expect everyone to hide their chakra and their faces. The less they know about you the better. When it comes time to talk, only one of us will. We will get an unknown ninja to do it. Someone no one can trace back to. This would probably be a wise choice for someone following Uchiha. Being outlaws, it doesn't matter to you, you just keep running anyways, and hiding isn't a big issue for you." For once all of team Hebi's followers just nodded and kept silent.

"We all understand how this is to go down?" There were nods from everyone, "Once we get Yuki, we get out. We will need yet another diversion to escape so another person, someone who can make a big boom, will do exactly that and through the confusion we all run. We will split up from there. There is no way all of us can be caught so everyone store your chakra and make sure that you rest up and eat. If we are tired, one or more of us will be hurt. This is serious so let's get to it. Sakura? Anything you want to add to this?" Shikamaru turned everyone's attention to the rosette.

"Who wants to do what?" Naruto shot up his hand.

"Can I be one of the main decoys!!!! PLEASE!!!!???" Sakura rolled her eyes, knowing he'd want to.

"Yes you can, who else?" A boy with a bowl hair cut bolted next to Naruto and put his hand to his forehead in salute.

"I will too, Sakura-chan!" Lee of course.

"The two who will infiltrate the back should be Sasuke and you Sakura" Hinata put in, "Yuki may be smart but he is still young, don't you think it would be wise to have his parents find him?"

Sakura nodded, "Okay then who is our big boom person?" Juugo tentatively put up his hand.

"I will. I am good at making things go boom."

Sakura smiled at him. He really didn't seem like a killer but everyone has their dark sides. "Okay, we are all set then right? We continue from here. We stop when we hit the boarder of sand and wind. I know that's a long trip so we better move fast." Nods all around, people got ready. Thy still had over seven hours of sun light left so they wanted to move fast. "Oh! I forgot. Thank you all for helping me. You are putting your lives on the line for a very special little boy who is going to thank you for this."

"Let's go!"

* * *

**So for the first time I have drawn up a plan as to what will happen in my story. I know the ending and everything and I think it will be good. Hope you all enjoy!!!**

**MOMI**


	7. Author's Note

**HELLO FOR THOSE WHO HATE MY AUTHORS NOTES!!!!!!!!**

**Hi. I'm Momi. Nice to meet you. I'm allergic to Cats and have a tendency to change my stories midway through without reviewing previous chapters to see if it makes any sense whatsoever. Well, I changed chapter one due to my crisis and idiocy. For those who are going along with BOTH Sakura's little boy and Ino my dear, this change WILL lessen the confusion…………. I hope. And for those of you who are sitting there reading and then going WTF?????' I though blah blah blah happened and those two are hunky dorey,so why do they hate each other now and so on and so forth' you iz berry confuzzed. S'okay, just let me know what the shiz bitz I messed up royally on and I shall fixey the mess. I pomis. I like writing but I never review my previous chapters to see WTF happened here??? So they get all weird. That's okay, you tell me, I fix, story goes on without a hitch. You will see. I do good work.**

**The next chappies is coming shortly.**

**MOMI **


	8. Chapter 7

The ninja were now told not to go near the little boy for hear of their hands. He continuously bit them every time they decided to get to close. _Idiots. All that training and they can not even handle me, a little boy. Lord help me if we are attacked because there is no way I will be able to get away. _

Yuki sighed as the wagon he sat in the back of tumbled on. He looked down at his bound hands and he wished that the ninja would just let him go. He fell over when the wagon stopped abruptly and found a massive cloak throw over him. He strained to hear the muffled whispers talking about what was to happen with him.

"We can't just leave him here."

"Danzo said to take him to the Summit. I don't know how we are going to get him there without anyone noticing."

"Just clonk him over the head, he'll be out cold and no one will even notice he is there."

"Don't you think it would look a little suspicious having an unconscious five year old being brought into the Summit? People might think we're kidnappers."

"We are kidnappers, thus the kid tied up in the back of our wagon."

"Shut up. Hit him over the head and throw him in a sack or something. No one will even know."

"You two don't actually think that throwing me in a sack unconscious will go unnoticed did you?" the two men flinched hearing the cold voice of Yuki. "I mean, the meeting is being held by five of the greatest ninja in the world and you think that they will just let you walk past without even seeming the slightest bit suspicious at the chakra coming from said sack? I am a child but I hold great amounts of chakra. I'm an Uchiha don't forget."

The men took the cloak off the boy and smacked him upside the head.

"We aren't stupid. We are just throwing idea's around." Said the ninja who looked like a shadow. His skin was black and his eyes were white. It was a bit weird. The other one he didn't see very well because of another bonk to the back of his head.

"Easy! I'm only a little kid! Geez, you'd think that you guys would have the conscience not to hurt a five year old but no." he taunted. What fun it was to taunt. If you did it just right, you could have a person wrapped around your finger. It was simple.

"Shut up!" the second one said. Yuki braced himself for the next blow he received, the one that knocked him unconscious.

The last words he thought of were about his mother. _I hope you will save me. _Then he faded into darkness.

* * *

Sakura waited until everyone was asleep. It was late into the night and each person in her team were very cranky and exhausted from the day's work. She looked over at the sleeping group of ninja and smiled at Hinata and Naruto, who seemed so adorable in each other's arms. No doubt when they woke up both would be flustered and embarrassed, secretly wishing they could let each other know how they felt for one another. It was funny to watch, it seemed as though even though they complied with Hinata's father and did not get married, the two were still madly in love but tried, and failed miserably, to keep it a secret.

She shifted in her spot on the tree she sat on not 30 feet away. She finally allowed herself to break down. The silent sobs for her son left her drawn and pained. She noticed that Sasuke had been watching her from the tree he sat on near hers. She didn't bother to hide her melancholy from him. It seemed stupid, the laughing earlier that day was to keep her from showing her weakness infront of her team.

As they were all still young, Sakura barely twenty one years old, none of the other ninja never really knew love. It was shocking for Shikamaru to have gotten married so early in his life but most people knew it was to form a strong alliance between the Sand and Fire, not because of his love for Temari. They didn't understand what it was to love, to care for, and be the world of another being. Yuki was her whole life, as she was his. It was her god given duty to be there for him and she couldn't. She had let her son down.

The arms that encircled her only brought on more tears as she turned into the other person and cried her soul out to him. He sat, silent and seemingly uncaring, letting the girl in his arms thoroughly soak his clothing.

Once she had calmed down slightly, he tilted her chin to face him and put his forehead to hers. She felt a sudden shock as memories of a not so long ago happiness flooded back to her.

"Remember?" he asked quietly.

Sakura closed her eyes and fell into his chest. A warm feeling pooled in her heart as she began to remember. Her happiness.

**Six years ago**

Sakura washed her back in the hot springs. God it felt incredible after three painstaking weeks of tracking some old man who was supposedly a spy for the Wind. God, it was so tedious and in the end he was just smuggling medicine to his extremely poor village. She wouldn't repot that though. It must be hard, she admired his dedication to his people and would not take that away from him by reporting his smuggling to the higher ups. She'd simply pretend it never happened.

With a four day trip back to Konoha ahead of her, the finding of this spring brought her joy. She was excited to get some time off as she had finished her mission two weeks earlier then planned and would return to the village in time for Temari and Shikamaru's wedding.

She wasn't sure how well Ino was reacting to the situation but then again, she and Shikamaru had just been 'friends with benefits, nothing else' as she put it, that the matrimony between the two shouldn't affect Ino. Although, knowing Ino, she still might make a big fuss about it and Sakura didn't want to be there for that in the event that it does happen.

She sighed and sunk down under the water, trying to drown her problems away with the soft feeling. A sense of foreboding broke her minute of bliss though as she walked out of the spring. It wasn't well known and it was hidden just inside the dense forest that was the Land of Fire. Sometimes though, there had been reports of people coming to the spring and having been branded as perverts for stumbling upon some young girl or another just trying to bathe. It didn't bother Sakura so much because of her seduction missions. A lot of times she'd have to get fully naked infront of the guy she was to *ahem*seduce before getting the info from them that she needed.

She dressed quickly as the night air began to chill her and decided that she would rest for the night. Sakura hated sleeping on the ground so she draped her sleeping bag over a high, concealed tree branch and snuggled inside. For extra precaution, she clipped the sleeping bag around her waist and around the tree so in the event she tossed and turned and was about to fall off, she would only find herself on the underside of the branch and not on the hard ground.

Rest finally took her as she wriggled around in her bag and just before she fell into her slumber, the sense of unease and foreboding came back to her.

* * *

After some time, Sakura woke suddenly from a horrible nightmare of hers. She jolted forwards only to find a pair of onyx eyes staring at her intently from a proximity she hardly shared with any man. A squeak from her found Sakura falling and she was now on the underside of the tree.

_Great. _She thought with a touch of annoyance. _What would Tsunade say if she saw me like this? God I fail at being a shinobi._

The shape jumped down to a lower branch and stared up at her. she felt a blush creep up her face as she tried to snap herself out of her confusion. After a few minutes with the staring, Sakura got weary if the person and gave him a straight look.

"Okay, if your not going to inflict any damage on me, you might as well help me get down from here 'cause it isn't easy."

The person cocked it's head and then jumped so it sat on the branch facing the upside down konoichi. "What makes you think I won't hurt you?" the menacing voice she knew all too well asked.

"Because if you were going to hurt me, you world have done it by now. Or at least threatened me so I would be intimidated by you. Rule like, #14 of being a ninja, duh. Besides Sasuke, what use could you possibly have for me?" she crossed her arms trying to look menacing but not really succeeding.

She watched him, a little warily, as he drew his katana and sliced her down from the tree. She fell to the forest floor with a thud.

"Ow, watch it! Aren't you supposed to catch the falling damsel in distress you know, before she hits the ground? Or is it not allowed in the official guide to being an ass hole?"

Sakura stood up. She had run into Sasuke a couple of times since he left and had given up on being scared of him. It only made him think less of her for being weak and annoying. That, was something she would not tolerate as a konoichi. Not anymore anyways.

"What are you doing here anyways?" the rosette asked. "You know you are a wanted man and I am obligated to bring you to Konoha when you are in Fire territory. So what's the big deal?"

It annoyed Sasuke to a great extent on how he was treated by Sakura. She would not shake. She would not shudder, nothing. She would even wave him off when he put his sword to her throat. Nothing seemed to bother her about him anymore. She had no more room in her head to care about what he was doing anymore.

"I've come to restore my clan." He said, not letting the frustration in him show when Sakura snorted at his comment.

"Oh, fat chance of getting any konoichi to do that!" She stared at the moon and could tell it was only about midnight.

"What makes you think I want to bed a konoichi?" he asked smugly.

"You would not sink so low as to impregnate a common girl. Your clan was strong and you want it to remain that way and never let it weaken anymore. The likely hood of your child then carrying a gene of sharingan, or even any bit of powerful chakra become very slim. Besides, you must have someone in mind for you to come all the way to Konoha where you can be captured and executed at any given moment, what's the point in coming all the way here if you didn't?"

Sakura hopped back onto her tree and strapped herself into the branch once again before Sasuke landed so he was sitting on her upper things, facing her with his feet dangling off either side of the tree branch.

"You seem unconcerned, what makes you think the girl I've chosen isn't you?" he gave her an seductive smile that made her heart do summer salts. She took a deep breath and swallowed before answering.

"I just don't think I'm the kind of girl you'd go for that's all. I mean, knowing you, you'd go for a girl with dark hair, good genes and an ice cold demeanor to fit your. It would all work out. Me? No, not me, it wouldn't work." She shrugged and attempted to avoid his gaze as he leaned over to whisper in her ear. She swore her heart beat could be heard from miles away.

"Why wouldn't it work, Sakura-chan?" his voice gave her chills as he ran a finger up and down her arm.

"I am better suited for a man who loves me" she said after shoving his hand away from her arm, "I won't go for any old guy and beg to be his girl just because he is hot. I want him to love me, just as I want to be able to love him."

She thought she got the message across but all he did was smirk and reply, "You think I am hot?"

She rolled her eyes as she felt him shift closer to her. "that's not the point. I don't love you, you don't love me, it would be wrong. Anyway, you're an S-rank criminal. I am obligated to kill you at any time when I see you in the boarders of my country. Do you really think that Tsunade would react well if she knew we were humping like bunnies? Not even thinking about the fact that this is the fifth time I've seen you within the boarder and you should be arrested or dead."

"If you **could** kill me" He taunted.

Sakura was in no mood to argue. "Shut up and get out of Fire Country. I'm tired and I want to get back to Konoha. Please, I cannot be bothered with you right now." She closed her eyes and settled back into her sleeping bag.

The way she dismissed him pissed him off. Royally. Beyond royally. "Sakura, I am not leaving until I get what I came here for." Her eyes shot back open as she gave him a glare.

"Don't piss me off Uchiha. That would be unwise and even though it is unlikely that I can defeat you, the noise I make will bring shinobi from all of Fire to fight with me to take you down. Now piss off."

"Not. Until. You. Come. With. Me." He replied, his voice deadly and stubborn.

"What? So I can have your kid? There's not a snowball's chance in hell that is happening."

"You don't believe I love you?" he whispered seductively. Sakura was afraid if he got any closer her virginity would be gone in less then a second.

"No, you don't love me. That's why, whatever you want to do, is not happening."

She was thrown off her high horse when his lips came crashing down on hers. His left arm holding her by the waist, his right gripped her hair. She could hardly fight back, her arms were stuck between them both. She succumbed to the kiss and let her conscience flit away until his one of his hands found her upper thigh. It was like a cold bucket of water thrown on her head and she pushed him off of her.

"I will say it again. Get the hell out of here Uchiha."

"How can I convince you?" He asked, very aggravated.

"You can't." she watched him boil.

"Watch me, Sakura, watch me." He jumped off of her and the branch and ran through the forest away from her. Sakura breathed a sigh of relief as she rested herself back into her blanket and fell into a deep sleep.

She had no idea what awaited her the next day. It would not be good.

* * *

**TADA!!!!!!!!! Just for my loyal fans, I finished it about eight minutes after the author's note went up so no one can give me angry messages. YIPPEEE!!!! And for those of you (me too don't worry), who don't read the author's notes normally (seriously, I get so caught up in the story they just flutter by), I changed chappie 1. Just so it fit's all fine and dandy. I must say, it sounds FIFTY BILLION times better now. I can not believe I wrote that like, one year ago. Wow. Long time. I spend WAY to much time writing fanfics instead of practicing my violin. SILLY ME!!! Anyways, enjoy. **

**MOMI**


End file.
